


Reunion

by FukaiFox



Series: Not Just Tools - Detroit: Become Human Pokémon AU [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaiFox/pseuds/FukaiFox
Summary: "Don't you want him to see it for himself? He'd be proud of you."
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Not Just Tools - Detroit: Become Human Pokémon AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474826
Kudos: 50





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! The last interlude before I start posting part 2! Thank you all so much for your encouragement, it's what kept this series going!

Everything about tonight feels like a dream. Everything about this last week, actually. From the moment Connor showed up at Jimmy’s, Hank’s been convinced it’s all been one long coma dream. Or maybe he’d finally succeeded in killing himself and he was in Hell. He’d have believed that once upon a time. Being forced to investigate androids, an android partner, it sure sounded like his own personal Hell.  
But now, he’s not so sure. It’s been interesting and frustrating as all hell, but this case made him come to terms with what happened three years ago. Seeing these androids afraid, seeing them love and be loved in return, watching Connor slowly deviate, it all made him look at his situation and realize it was just a series of shitty circumstances. It wasn’t that android’s fault that Cole didn’t survive the surgery, the blame was with the on-call surgeon who decided getting high on Red Ice was more important than his patients. He wonders if maybe he could or would potentially meet the android that had tried so hard to save his son. Were they deviant? Had they been deactivated upon their failure of saving a patient’s life? What would he even say to them? That he forgives them? That he knows it wasn’t their fault?  
Hank sighs. Now isn’t the time to think about this, it will only upset him and coerce him to drink, and he needs to keep a sober, level head for Connor. 

Connor.

What was that kid doing right now, he wonders. He grabs the remote and flicks on the news, every single station broadcasting the turn of the revolution. He settles on a channel showing multiple broadcasts. On one broadcast, he sees Markus and the others, only a small handful left from Jericho and this attack from the FBI and military, being backed up into a corner, soldiers closing in on them with their rifles raised. The others are simply the reporters giving their thoughts, some roundtable discussions. Another broadcast is from the point of view of a helicopter, a parade of androids in their CyberLife uniforms marching through the streets, led by none other than Connor himself at the front. His face is stern and determined, walking with purpose in his stride. His tie is gone. Hank smiles at the sight of Connor now collar-less and free.   
The screen with Markus and the others is now suddenly multiplied, several stations now playing the footage of the revolutionary and his buddies all grasping hands, holding tight, and Hank prepares himself to see them executed on live television. Markus opens his mouth, and Hank thinks he’s about to hear Markus say goodbye, or maybe even beg for their lives, but no. Instead, the android begins to sing.

_“Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer. Hold on just a little while longer.. Everything will be alright.”_

A song for his people, a song of hope to comfort them in what may be their final moments. Hank stares on, amazed at the balls on this android. SWAT converging on them with no escape, and this guy decides to sing?? Wow. Hank decides that if the androids do somehow survive this, he’s buying Markus a fucking beer. Or whatever it is androids drink.   
An older man on CTN, Michael, gives commentary.  
“-..these images of deviants singing in the face of death are being seen all over the planet.”  
A man on channel 16.  
“Surely deviants are just defective machines? Or are they a new form of life, one that we refused to acknowledge?”

The broadcast featuring Connor and his parade suddenly blows up wide next, and Hank watches as they stop in the middle of the streets, following Connor’s lead. The RK800 is looking up and around, his eyes landing on something up high and following its descent. The camera shifts, and Hank blinks as another one of those weird Pokémon so prevalent throughout this case soars down, this one dandelion yellow. Connor had said they were a mythical group of three, each standing for knowledge, emotion, and willpower. If Markus had Azelf for willpower, and that AX400 had supposedly been with Mesprit for emotion, this must be the third for knowledge, one Connor had called Uxie.  
The camera zooms in as Uxie lowers itself to be eye-to-eye with Connor, the two seemingly talking before Uxie places one of their small paws on Connor’s forehead. Hank can’t see his LED, but he’s sure it must be yellow, maybe even red, depending on what he’s being shown or told. After a moment, his eyes still closed, the camera picks up movement from Connor’s lips, followed moments later by the sound of every android he’d liberated starting to sing. It’s loud enough to hear over the whirring of the helicopter.

_“Fight on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright.”_

Uxie draws their paw away after a minute and Connor opens his eyes, looking starstruck in awe, the conversation between him and the Pokémon continuing before the march goes on, Connor seemingly more determined than ever to join with Markus and the others. The broadcast of the singing deviants in Hart Plaza picks up again, and Hank watches amazed as the soldiers actually lower their rifles and back off. 

“We’ve just received word from the president herself, she’s calling off the destruction of androids. She has ordered the military to stand down.”

Hank deflates, lightheaded as the adrenaline leaves him stumbling to the couch. He folds over into himself, hands over his face, breathing heavy.

They did it. The crazy bastards did it. They won.

Time passes, Hank watching the different news channels to see what they have to say, watching President Warren’s speech declaring her plans to make contact with the deviant androids for debates on their status. Hank can tell that this might not be what she really wants, that she’s afraid of what this could mean, but public opinion supporting the androids has swayed her decision. She ends her speech with a blessing to the country and its people. Hank wonders if the androids are included in that now. Hank shuts off the tv. He needs a break from this. Everything is fine now, the androids won this. He can relax. He doesn’t have to worry about Connor anymore. If he needs him, he has his phone.  
There’s a scratching sound at the door, and Hank looks over his shoulder behind the couch only to see Azzy sitting there, pawing at the wood.  
_“Eh-vuh…”_  
“He’s alright, Az. You’ll see him again soon, but he’s with his friends right now. Trust me, that kid’s had a rough fuckin night, he’ll be happy to see you.” He says. Nel, in her little nest on the other end of the couch, wrapped in blankets and taking small bites of a spicy Poképuff, chitters. Hank smiles.  
“He’ll come back for you, he said he would. Why else would he have said so?”  
_“Crah. Buh-cro-bah.”_  
“Put a little more faith in him, Nel. He’s gonna be happy you’re alive and doing okay, he’s not gonna care about a few scars, I promise.”

It’s almost amusing to see a self-conscious Pokémon, but sad when he thinks just why Nel would be worried. She was bred and trained by CyberLife for the specific purpose of being the Pokémon of their RK800 prototype, possibly even the Pokémon of whatever Connor’s “final version” would be. Any kind of defect, physically or otherwise, was likely seen as some kind of failure. CyberLife was all about appearances, after all.   
Nel’s right ear twitches, and Sumo suddenly raises his head from his paws, right before Hank hears a small clicking noise from behind him. He turns and blinks as Azzy stands on his hind legs, a glowing stream of light like a ribbon wrapping around the doorknob trying to twist it open.  
“Hey!”  
Azzy quickly backs off, looking up at Hank with pleading eyes.  
_“Eh-vee! Vuh-veh-vee! Eevee!”_  
“Woah, hey, no, I’m not mad about this whole, uh, evolving thing. But don’t go fuckin’ escaping out there, Az. Besides… Wouldn’t you rather show Connor when we see him again? Think of how proud he’ll be of us, huh? I’m sober, and you’re evolving.” He says. Azzy pouts, looking back at the door for a moment, the ribbon withdrawing back into his mane. He hops up onto the back of the couch and plops himself down in Hank’s lap, curling up and dropping his ears sadly.  
“…so, Sylveon, huh?” He wonders out loud, hand gently stroking Azzy’s back, soothing his puffy fur. “Lotta love in you for that android. Don’t feel bad. I think Cole would have loved to just see you evolve. Don’t think about what he would have wanted from you, or what I might even want. It’s all up to you. If you want to be a Sylveon, then you go ahead.”  
_“…Ev-eh.”_

  
Some hours later, Hank’s phone goes off and he snorts awake. He’s still half asleep when he grabs it, but he wakes right up when he sees the text ID and its contents.

 **> RK800 313-248-317 52:** I don’t know if you were watching the news.  
**> RK800 313-248-317 52:** I’m alive. We’re all okay.  
**> RK800 313-248-317 52:** Can we meet somewhere?

 **> Me:** yeah I saw  
**> Me:** Can’t believe you guys fucking sang at gunpoint   
**> Me:** crazy motherfuckers

 **> RK800 313-248-317 52:** It worked.

 **> Me:** yeah it sure fucking did  
**> Me:** meet where?  
**> Me:** chicken feed? Good halfway point

 **> RK800 313-248-317 52:** I’ll meet you there soon, Hank.

  
Before leaving his house after returning Nel to her ball and letting Azzy hop in the passenger seat, Hank takes the time to change Connor’s name in his phone.

 **Confirm change Y/N**  
**> Y**  
**RK800 313-248-317 52** changed to **Connor**.

  
**> Connor:** :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Pokémon Sword/Shield and you receive a baby Eevee named Azrael from a trainer named Fox, that's me! Or if you get it from someone else and the OT was named Fox, that's still from me! They all will know Charm, so y’all enjoy your Sylveons!


End file.
